legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Library Seal
Items article |image=Defiance-Artifact1a-LibrarySeal.png |caption=The Library Seal in Defiance |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance}} The Library Seal was an item used by Raziel in Legacy of Kain: Defiance The item was given to Raziel by Vorador in Vorador's Mansion in the chapter Find Vorador and it ultimately unlocked the Library vista doors - opening the way to Avernus where Raziel could explore to find the fate of the Heart of Darkness. Profile The Library Seal is an artifact briefly gained by Raziel in Legacy of Kain: Defiance in the chapter Find Vorador as he explored Vorador's Mansion in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of ''Blood Omen]]'' and began to make his way to Avernus. Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-110.png Def-Inventory-LibrarySeal-Front.PNG Defiance-Mansion-Library-Exit-Final.png Defiance-Sealed-LibrarySeal.png Defiance-Item-LibrarySeal-Place1.png Defiance-Item-LibrarySeal-Place2.png Exploring Vorador's Mansion through the course of the chapter and seeking three distinctive spears to open the way to the Water Forge, Raziel had discovered the Library and a unique lock sealing the far doors of the library, but had been unable to open them. Eventually finding the three spears and opening access to the forge, Raziel recovered the Water Reaver within and using its attributes he was able to open the crypt in the garden of the mansion where he found Vorador himself apparently awaiting the arrival of Moebius's vampire hunters. After revealing that the body of Janos Audron was within the crypt and could be revived by the recovery of the Heart of Darkness Vorador directed Raziel to its last known location in Avernus and directed him to the vista in the Library of the Mansion, providing him with the Library Seal to open the way. The Library Seal itself was a metallic circular disc with one face engraved with a design which featured a crow looking to the left while a dragon looked to the right behind it with its tail rising into a curve on the right side of the image. The reverse of the artifact was blank, presenting a plain metallic disc. Entering the Library and using the seal on the vista doorway, Raziel was met by Vorador for the last time who told Raziel that Avernus was burning and warned him of an ancient evil in the city long Unspoken among Vampires. Raziel soon departed for Avernus but the doorway and seal could be glimpsed again on Raziel's return in Battle Kain. Notes Def-Inventory-LibrarySeal-Front.PNG Def-Inventory-LibrarySeal-Back.PNG *The Library Seal is explicitly named as such in the inventory and its name is reiterated in the official guide. The artifact is labelled in game files as "vor_librarykey". The corresponding lock, labelled as "vor_librarylock" includes the door, lock, and a copy of the artifact separately - the latter probably used for when the seal is inserted into the door. The door and lock textures reappear as part of background environment textures for the ruined mansion as "vorador_ruin10a-0010" and "vorador_ruin10a-0011". *The Library Seal is decorated with animal symbology which relates to Vorador - with both the dragon and the crow/raven previously associated with Vorador and making up Vorador's Crest in universe. A few questions at DCabDesign (by Paradoks), post #9 (by Daniel Cabuco) Vorador's symbol at DCabDesign (by Voradors), post #2 (by Daniel Cabuco) Other items in the game also use similar symbology with the Gold Half of Vorador's Crest created from a dragon and the Silver Half of Vorador's Crest created from a crow - with these ultimately combined to create the completed crest. The deleted Unused artifact is another that features a dragon and crow design, with this perhaps suggesting it was intended to be gained in the mansion - its file name and designation also suggests this possibility. *The Library Seal is one of a few items in Defiance that is not actively picked up by either of the protagonists in regular gameplay - in this case it is given to Raziel by Vorador in a cutscene. Both the Heart of Darkness and the Golden Ouroboros are similarly gained - with the former taken from Kain in battle and the latter given by Janos Audron. *Like the other quest items in Defiance, the Library Seal appears in the secret "artifact1a" room. The Artifact 1a Room at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Gallery Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-110.png|Vorador gives Raziel the Library Seal Def-Inventory-LibrarySeal-Front.PNG|The Library Seal in the inventory Defiance-Sealed-LibrarySeal.png|The Library Seal door and lock Defiance-Texture-LibrarySeal.png|Texture of the Library Seal Defiance-Texture-LibrarySeal-Lock.png|Texture of the Library Seal lock Defiance-Texture-LibrarySeal-Door.png|Texture of the Library Seal door Defiance-Model-Object-Vor Librarylock.png Defiance-Model-Object-Vor librarykey.png See also *Vorador *Vorador's Mansion *Gold Half of Vorador's Crest *Silver Half of Vorador's Crest *Vorador's Crest *Unused artifact *Avernus References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Items Category:Items/Defiance artifacts Category:Items/Defiance